Betrayed by Creampuffs
by Tatsu-neko
Summary: Mamori's got a Secret Admirer! ...but then why does that make Sena so uneasy?
1. Chapter 1: The Secret Admirer

Title: Betrayed by Cream Puffs

Theme: HiruSena

Author: Tania Dick

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't have the privilege of owning Eyeshield 21 (that honour belongs to the respective owner). I have simply *cough* borrowed *cough* the players for the purpose of setting them in torturous… I mean unrealistic situations…

* This actually started out differently (about 4 chapters worth) but I lost it due to computer problems

* So enjoy the slightly different version of 'take two' :D

[] = author's notes, comments

_Italics_ = generally mindspeech or private thoughts

Chapter 1: The Secret Admirer

.

"Ah…What a nice day!" The small brown haired boy in the turquoise uniform of Deimon Senior High commented to no one in particular. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining high in the clouds above. The birds chirping and singing in the trees that seemed to be glowing with a verdant emerald light as if heralding the wonderful summer day. It was still early in the year and the weather wasn't suffering the overpowering humidity that they could expect later that season. The young boy stood taking it all in, a wide smile on his face: The day was too perfect; nothing could ruin today!

.

"Oi! Hoi! Sena! Wait up!"

The small brunette turned to see his school mate, Raimon Taro otherwise known as Monta (the somewhat monkey-ish receiver of their Amefuto club – The DevilBats, waving as he hurried up for their early morning football practice session before school activities began.

"Monta! Ohayou desu" Sena waved back as his friend came to a gasping halt by his side. "Daijoubu?"

"Don't mind, don't mind. Dorukobu effort MAX!" Monta said brushing off his friend's concern. "I have to try harder, right? If I can increase my speed, then it might give me an edge for this year's Christmas bowl … and I'm not losing to Taka-san or Tetsuma-san at all this year! GLORY MAX!" He all but shouted as he straightened with fires in his eyes, fist clenched with excitement.

.

Poor Sena sweatdropped at his friend's enthusiasm; he on the other hand was still somewhat apprehensive. The resident demon of their school was up to his old tricks again with a training regime that was even more exhausting and demanding than last year. Sena was loving every minute of it, but he was concerned about Hiruma possibly tiring out their freshman applicants with his excessive zeal. Sena reminisced slightly as he and Monta walked to school together. This time last year he had been a lousy secretary just to hide the face that he was the 'star' runningback of the Deimon DevilBats. This year at least he was able to juggle both his training and his secretarial duties (he'd found packing up after training with the new recruits quite relaxing actually, and someone had to cheer them up and erase the terrifying memories caused by their demonic leader).

.

He was still a little unsure just how the third years of Deimon had been allowed to continue playing when in previous years they had been forbidden. Sena's childhood protector, Mamori-neechan had explained it to him when he'd asked…but he hadn't understood all the details very well. As far as he'd been able to understand from her explanation – because they had won with such success; Deimon had now changed the rules so that instead of being forbidden, it was now a voluntary option to partake in extra-curricular activities. The third years were encouraged to focus on their studies and exams but if students felt that they could manage both, then this year (and the years following) they weren't going to face possible expulsion for disobedience etc. All Sena knew and really cared about was that the core members of Deimon's American Football Club were able to continue and play.

.

Technically, Sena was this year's football captain… (Even with Hiruma breathing down his neck to teach him how) Sena was quite proud that the practice game they'd had with Zokugaku had been won with his choice of which play to use, but Sena was also very secretly glad that Hiruma was still around to save them when he made a dumb decision for a game plan – like their first friendly match during the school holidays with the Yuughi Guts, his first as the official team captain… Hiruma had scolded him in the middle of their huddle and had promptly taken over, erasing their deficit and leading to yet another victory. As embarrassed as he'd been at his public lecture over his panicking, Sena had been very grateful – for both Hiruma and the Guts: Hiruma for saving their team pride & for Asami-san [if you remember the proper name of the Yuugi guts quarterback & leader please correct me], the previous year's quarterback & captain of the Guts for his advice and after game tutelage.

.

_Hiruma…I owe him a lot…I'm glad he's allowed to still play – and not to just save my mistakes. I just wish he didn't think I'm such a kid…._

"Oi… Sena? Oi" a hand waving in front of his face broke his internal musings "What's up? Whats got you so serious looking?"

"Huh?... I just wish Hiruma-san didn't think I was just a kid…erk! Nandou janai nevermind [I think that's the romanji] Nandou janai!" Shaking his head to stop his stupid thoughts, Sena quickly tried to wave away his comments… without much luck.

Monta was staring at him with a weird bug eyed look, " Oi, Sena – you feeling okay?" Sena flailed wildly as his face was suddenly engulfed by one of Monta's enormous hands as his friend tried to check his temperature. "I don't feel anything different… you sure you ok? You sure are talking weird…"

"Ahhahaha…I guess I am… it just erm…I just…"

"YA-HO!"

"WAAAAAAHHHHHH!" both Sena and Monta jumped at the sudden appearance of Suzuna – the rollerblading cheerleading leader of the Deimon Devil Bats Cheer squad.

"Eh?...What's wrong with you guys?"

"Suzuna…Please don't come out of nowhere like that!" Sena pleaded as he slowly calmed his racing heart.

"Mukya Surprised Max! I think I lost all nine lives!"

"Monkeys don't have nine lives!"

"MUKYAAA! Who're you calling a monkey! Grrr!"

.

Once everything had calmed down again, Suzuna asked, "Anyway, what you so excited about – you were touching Sena's head, is he sick?"

"I don't' know. He don't got a fever, but he sure was talking weird before…"

"Weird? In what way?"

"Hey guys, come on… it wasn't that much of a bi…"

"Well, he basically whined like a lovesick girl over that demon only 'seeing him as a little kid"

"Yeah! Weird Max!...MUKKYAAA!" Monta jumped aside as he suddenly noticed Jumonji, their linebacker leader of the Sankyoudai.

"Ah! Juu-kun, Touga-kun, Kuro-kun Ohayou!" Suzuna chirped up. Sena nodded his greeting, pink and embarrassed; he wasn't at all sure that he liked the way this conversation was going.

"I wasn't whining exactly…" He tried to explain.

"Whaddya mean? Sure you were - 'I just wish Hiruma-san didn't think I was just a liddle kid!'" Kuroki said adding a whiney pitch to his voice.

"Along with that sappy look on your face you wear when you're losing at something." Added Tougano.

"Kyaaaaaa! Sena's got his first crush!" Squealed Suzuna suddenly, making them all jump.

Wha…no..eh" Sena's protest was lost as his companions dissolved into laughter at his expense.

"TnT"

"No, sorry….in all serious though," Suzuna said as she picked herself off the floor wiping the tears from her eyes.

"PffffffffT!"

"Whahahahaa"

"Widdle Sena gotta crush…hahaha"

"Muk muk mukyahahahaha"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

.

Four very bruised football players, later lay on the floor after Suzuna's devastating rollerblade attack "Moe! What is wrong with these guys? Can't they take a hint? Don't they know when to stop?" fumed the short cheerleader, "but seriously Sena, the joke about the 'crush-thing' aside it's not really that hard to understand, y'kno."

"wha…wha'dya mean" hiccupped Sena as he tried not to cry (why he felt particularly horrible about their teasing today he wasn't really sure why, it had never bothered him before).

"Well, think about it – Hiruma is the one that dragged you into American football and made you stronger stuff so in a weird way - One: he's your 'savior' as odd as that sounds & Two: you probably look up to him as your sempai and your 'ideal' captain. I mean he is pretty impressive right?"

"Un… I guess so"

"Yup that's right! So now, he's accepted your growth as a person; he'd have to right?"

"Mn… that's true, after all why else would he have named you as the new captain of the team?" Juumonji added, brushing himself off as he regained control of his emotions. (As always the other Sankyoudai followed Juumonji's lead, controlling themselves and restraining their mirth.)

"Mukya…don't forget you were the fourth official member of the football club after all those years of trying on their own."

"Nn! Nn!" Suzuna nodded, "Yup! And the fact that You-nii yelling at you like he did in first year bothers you, shows that even you can tell that you've grown since last year, right? Thereby explaining your feelings of 'not wanting him to see you as kid'. Am I right?" the blue heaired girl stated with an upraised finger.

"Man…when you say it like that it makes really boring sense" Kuroki bemoaned. "I liked taking the piss out of him for having a crush on Hiruma of all people!"

"Oi Oi…you've turned pink Sena" Tougano suddenly noticed.

"EHHHH!" They all turned to stare at a now steadily growing redder Sena.

"Usou desu you're lying, that can't be right!" a bug eyed Suzuna begged. There were a few moments of silence, then the incredulous look left her face to be replaced with that slightly odd 'nekotama' cat face of hers as her 'gossip antenna' began to perk up and jab wildly.

"D..do…don't be s-silly. I like girls! Girls!"

"Hmmmmm!" the others bore down on him with a cold speculating look in their eyes.

"Oi … Sena….are you sure?"

"MONTA!" Sena spluttered, "Of-Of course I do! …I like Suzuna well enough…"

.

"KyaHaHaahahaahaha," The girl in question broke out with a sudden peal of slightly hysterical laughter. "Gomen, gomen" she said trying to wave away her lost of control, "That's sweet Sena-kun, but that's not the kind of 'Like' we're talking about here & we're nothing more than just friends. Are there any girls in the school that you've had 'sweet thoughts' about?"

"Sweet thoughts?"

"Ya…like girls you wanted to kissu or other stuff"

"Kissu?" Sena stared perplexidly at the other boys in the group whose faces were slightly pink.

Suzuna sighed and rubbed her suddenly aching head – _boys are so dense_ –

"Are there any girls you know that make you wanna act like Monta does over Mamo-nee (in a lower state of excitement mind!)?"

Sena sweatdropped and began to back away slightly as he reluctantly shook his head – he really didn't like the way this conversation was turning!

"Hah!"

"Haah!"

"Haaaaaah!"

"Mukeeeeeeeee!"

Sena turned and ran behind the nearest tree trunk.

"Usou desu"

"Stunned Max!"

"You'd have thought he'd at least thought about it"

"He's got enough of them chasing after him now"

"Oi Oi…" Juumonji coughed, regaining his senses, "imagine how bad Sena's feeling right now."

The others looked at their feet shamefacedly (but Suzuna's gossip antenna was having a hard time staying still).

.

They came and sat quietly around Sena who was crouched down, holding his knees in misery behind the tree. "We should have seen this coming…" Juumonji sighed.

"What do you mean?" the other two 'brothers' asked in hushed tones as Suzuna and the Monkey tried to comfort the embarrassed and depressed runningback.

"Think about it. The brat's easily scared and isn't used to attention & the only female he's been used to hanging around was the manager…and now the cheerleader. In the first place he probably runs from the girls that chase after him."

"…That's true" Kuroki muttered.

"Some of those girls are pretty scary to begin with, so it can't be helped!" added Tougano.

.

The Sankyoudai shuddered as one as they remembered the hellish period just before the end of school after the previous years X-games when the whole team had had to be called in for the 'Sena protection squad'. Even players from the other teams had come in to keep some of the more fanatical (as well as creepy & obviously dangerous fans) away from the tiny football player.

It had been the one of the few times that the demon quarterback and the Team Manager had been in total cooperation outside of football.

"So basically you're saying that he's as clueless as some of the idiots in Touga's mangas"

"Hah! And you were saying that my mangas were useless! There should be some ideas in them to help Sena."

Juumonji rubbed his aching head as his friends bickered between themselves.

"That's not the problem here…"

"Huh?"

"Huuh?"

"It's more complicated that just Sena being oblivious over romance… One - he's clueless about girls"

"Yeah – well we know that"

"Two – He's clueless about love and romance and stuff"

"Your point?" Tougano prodded…he had a rough idea where this was going and as far as his manga fuelled intelligence could tell, it was heading towards 'uncharted territory'.

"Three …" Juumonji sighed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "now it looks like he's having his 'first crush' on the Demon of all people…."

"So?" Kuroki questioned.

"Hiruma's a guy remember"

"Yeah … we know that too"

Tougano held his head in his hands – they were definitely in 'uncharted territory' now.

"Juumonji's saying that Sena doesn't even realise that he's possibly gay…"

"Wahhhht!"

"Keep it down you idiot – what do you want to do? Embarrass him even more?" Juumonji hurriedly scolded, smacking the back of Kuroki's head.

"We could be guessing too early… I mean… it's only his first crush – it could mean nothing..." Tougano pleaded – he really didn't want to have to 'research' something like this.

"Do you honestly think that Bastard would let something like this go? For Sena's sake we need sort it out so that that bastard won't use it against him. I wouldn't put it past that Bastard to turn gay himself, just so he can blackmail the kid about it afterwards afterwards"

.

"What are you guys talking about?"

The Sankyoudai jumped as Suzuna's head pop out in the middle of their huddle.

_That girl has been hanging around Hiruma for way too long_ Juumonji thought as he said, "We were trying to sort out a game plan to help the liddle guy out."

"Sena's calmed down a bit now so it should be safe to talk a bit more about it" Suzuna added, "I'll admit though, it's not like you to go that far out of your way to help."

"Hey, we aren't complete bastards you know" Tougano said.

They grouped themselves around the still miserable runningback (but at least he didn't look like he was on the verge of tears anymore).

.

"Right, now the first order of business with helping Sena out with his 'crush' will be to find out if the person in question actually has any feelings in return!"

Four deadpan stares and one confused one met her eyes, "Whaaat? It's a valid possibility!"

"Yeah, when Hell freezes over!"

"Don't tempt fate, He comes from there remember!"

"Maaan, seriously Suzuna since when have we ever known Hiruma-san to have any feelings - outside of amefuto and blackmail and blowing people up?" Monta asked.

Suzuna sighed, "I know the chances of it are next to one in a bazillion, but that's still a possibility isn't it?" She stared pointedly at them trying to unsuccessfully suppress her 'gossip antenna'.

"You are way too happy over this…" Juumonji stated suspisciously.

"Mah…well, " Suzuna tried to curb her enthusiasm, but gave up and just grinned with all her nekotama-ness.

"Usou….you can't be…" Tougano tried to stop himself from asking, not wanting the image of his crush destroyed, "You can't be one of … those? Can you?"

"One of those what - yaoi fan girls? 'Course I am" She grinned most happily. "Most girls are y'know!"

Tougano drooped in despair, the picture of dejection – you could almost see the thunderclouds hanging over his heavy head.

"What's with that attitude – you can't talk! After all you like Yuri! So you can't go sulking 'cos we girls like yaoi – if that's the case, then you guys aren't allowed to read yuri!"

.

Four blank looks watched the argument with various levels of confusion.

"…anyone care to explain the code to those of us out of the loop?" Kuroki asked.

"Huh? Oh… right, sorry guys" Suzuna chirped, "lets see… You know how this guy likes his manga right?" She said indicating Tougano.

"Yeah…but Suzuna, I've borrowed some of his stuff and I don't really see anything too wrong with it." Sena piped up.

"Really?"

"Huh?"

"Huuh?"

"Mukya – really? I didn't think you guys got along that well" Monta said.

"Ahhahaha… well it's just he's got Onepiece and a few others I haven't read yet" Sena explained.

"Wow… who'd have thought you'd be getting chummy with the pipsqueak!" Kuroki commented.

"Urusaii Shut up it's not like I can talk manga with you guys. You can't be bothered with it!"

"Ahem…getting back on topic here, "Suzuna coughed, cutting in "some of the manga I'm sure Tougano has; is of the genre labelled 'Yuri'. It means that instead of the usual 'boy & girl' romance it is of a 'girl on girl' type of action. Mamo-nee will probably thank you for not shocking poor Sena's mind with the graphics of some of the yuri. But whilst guys have yuri, girls have the opposite available for their viewing pleasure which is 'Yaoi' aka 'boy on boy' action." Suzuna finished pushing the fake 'teacher' glasses up her nose as she concluded her explanation.

.

Her audience appeared to be in various stages of either embarrassment or confusion. Kuroki was the first to break free of the state, "Oi oi…you switched from romance to action – what is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it means – 'boy on girl' action would be pretty much porn, well so is yaoi and yuri but it isn't always that graphic. I know for a fact that Kuroki's girlfriend is a shonen-ai fan, meaning that she likes the 'fluffy' kind of stories. Not too graphic and more suggestive, with innuendo and nothing more serious than kisses or hugs." Suzuna shrugged.

"Kuroki has a Girlfriend!" the others whipped around to stare incredulously at the large lipped male.

"Of course! What – you think I can't get a girl or something?" Kuroki admitted shrugging with pride. "It's that blonde American chick in the cheer squad…and besides, how'd you find that out?" he asked turning back to the blue haired girl.

"Hu huu, because I'm the one that introduced her to it" Suzuna explained, her face full of cat faced mischievousness.

"Enough about that already – what does your weirdness have to do with Sena?" Juumonji butted in.

"Isn't it obvious?" Suzuna cried, engulfing Sena in a massive glomping hug, "He's just the perfect little uke!"

_What the hell is an 'Uke'? _four thoughts occurred in almost perfect synchronisation as five wide eyed stares watched the small blue haired girl hanging off of the runningback.

.

"Ano…What's an 'Uke' Suzuna?" Sena almost hated himself for asking that question, but it was one of those 'don't want to know but have to ask' kind of questions.

"Mrnnnnnn….Kawaiiii!" Suzuna squealed in cattish glee over Sena's all too innocent question - and promptly 'melted' all over him.

"Errrrrrrr Suzuna?"

"Hahaha gomen gomen, but you are just too uke-ish. Ukes are generally the smaller, cuter & absolutely adorable member of the pair in a Seme/Uke couple." She replied as she giggled out her apology, "and you are just too uke-ish!"

Sena found himself wrapped in another smothering hug as his friend nuzzled him with evident enjoyment at his confusion. _Why are hugs always so painful?_ He winced. _Urushii_ painful

"Do….do….should I even be asking what….what a 'Seme' is?"

"Oh Hiruma is so totally a Seme! Tall, dominating, good looking, always in control and everything – he's just 'Seme'!" she fangirled in reply.

.

"Oi…Touga – you still going to go after this chick after we've now confirmed how weird she is?" Kuroki whispered aside to his friend. There was no reply to come from the gloom surrounding his friend.

"Best leave him for a bit," Juumonji advised, "Nice going with scoring with the foreign chick, by the way."

"Thanks!" Kuroki replied, "You know I didn't think Suzuna would be taking this so well. I honestly thought she was digging Sena." He whispered aside.

"I heard that!" Suzuna butted in, bouncing up off of Sena, "Sena's cute and all, but he's not really my type. Besides I'll run right over him, which isn't really fair to him!"

"Ah sou, that's true – Mamori and Hiruma already both run his life as it is!" Monta added.

"You say that, but at the same time you sound almost happy at the thought of Sena and Hiruma pairing up!" Juumonji complained, "That's just not on!"

"Yah, well…that's just being a fangirl." Suzuna answered airily, "Seriously it'd be really cute if he returned Sena's feelings and all. Check the internet sometimes – you'd be surprised at the number of HiruSena fanfics floating around due to yaoi fangirls' letting their imaginations run wild. It's just a bit of fun – but we know that most of the time it's not really going to happen!"

The boys sweatdropped at her admission (and at the knowledge of the range of potentially seedy stories floating about).

.

"Anoooo….it's not really like that…" the subject in question attempted to explain.

His friends turned to look at him. "If that's the case why are you so pink?" Kuroki asked pointedly.

"Ah…well…that is…It's Embarrassing!" was the flustered reply, "We're both guys anyway, so it's not even possible!"

"Ehhhhh…Sena weren't you just listening to the cheerleader? Guys can pair up too!"

"Well, yes but that's just a bit of make believe fun – isn't it?"

Clonk! All four of them fell over at Sena's preposterous evidence of his lack of understanding.

"Seeeeenaaa!"

"Oi Oi!"

"Sena the last thing you want is that Bastard to take an interest in you! So don't even give him and opening like that!"

"Huh?" Poor Sena's head was starting to ache. How could two guys fall in love? Guys got with girls! That was the natural order of things!

"AHAHA! When it comes to Love there are No Boundaries!"

"WHAAAAA! Where'd you come from!"

"My gods, the world's falling apart when that idiot actually makes sense" Juumonji bemoaned, head in his hands.

"ANIIIKIIIII!"

"Are you blessed to see me? I am here to save the day!" Suzuna's overbearing brother Taki Natsuiki [?] proclaimed as he spun around on the spot.

"Where'd he come from?" Kuroki asked.

"The Twins said they'd drop him off today for practise after their date last night" Suzuna drooped.

"Whoa! He's scored with both those two on the cheersquad? Surprised MAX!"

"Ahaa ha, naturally – I am just wonderful!"

"Aniki SHUT UP!"

"ITAI! ahh haa aha, You're Love is Painful MY Sister!"

.

After a few moments, when everyone was in a calmer frame of mind; they returned to the problem at hand.

"Look, do you really want Hiruma of all people to take that kind of interest in you?" Juumonji demanded.

"I don't think…"

"Love Conquers All!" Taki proclaimed with a huge thumps up.

"BAKA Aniki!" Suzuna ordered smacking his head.

"Shocked Max! I still can't believe Taki-san's that popular with the ladies

"He's dumb, but funny – they take him out for entertainment then dump him when they want a more serious relationship."

"It's all for the Love!"

"Ignore him!" Suzuna insisted, "Now getting back to the subject; Sena do you even realise what it means to be gay?"

"I'd say really happy….but you guys don't seem to see it that way." He replied hesistantly.

There was a collected sigh of resignation from his group of friends (Taki just whirled on regardless). "Man, this is just what we need – how bothersome. Look Sena; that's what it used to mean." Juumonji explained awkwardly.

"Yeah – like back in the sixties!" Kuroki added. He shut up when Juumonji silenced him with a glare.

"Well, yeah…" Juumonji grudgingly admitted, "Nowadays, it usually means that you're a 'homosexual'…"

"Homosexual?...EHHHHHH! Yada Yada! I like girls!" Sena insisted as his brain finally understood what his friends were trying to explain to him.

"Oi…Sena…you just admitted that you haven't even thought about going on a date with any of the girls at school" Monta said with a deadpanned look.

"Well…Ya…they're scary!" the embarrassed runningback argued.

"Hey…you think he could turn any pinker? I'm starting to understand why those freaky girls want to pair him up with a guy!" Kuroki whispered aside to Juumonji.

Thunk! "Will you shut it!" Juumonji hissed as Kuroki fell back from the thump to his noggin'.

.

Suzuna rubbed her head – this was beginning to be harder than she imagined. She tried a different tact "Sena? You like Mamo-nee because she's your 'big sister', right?"

"Well, yeah…"

"…and you like me because?"

"Errrr…..I can talk to you?"

The group gave another collective sigh; Sena just hadn't matured enough to comprehend the problem at hand.

"Maybe we should try sorting this out later on? We aren't going anywhere!"

"Mukkya…troubled Max!"

"True, and if we're late for practise the Demon will be sniffin' around to find out why!"

"Er…gomen nasai" Sena tearfully replied. Everyone was trying to help him, but he couldn't really understand why they were so worried – Suzuna's explanation from before seemed to make the most sense. "Demo… I think it's probably like Suzuna said before – I just want Hiruma to recognise that I'm not as useless as I was in first year!"

"Haa…If it was just that then we wouldn't be so worried, but it certainly seems that there's a bit more to it than 'looking up to your sempai'!" Juumonji sighed.

"Huh?"

"Mrrrrnnnnn! Kawaii!" Suzuna squealed and glomped Sena again, "you and your widdle puppy eyes of cluelessness!"

"oh come on," Juumonji said with resignation, "we'd better get to practise, and let's keep an eye for some 'safe' girls for Sena to date."

"…typical guy solution for gayness – find the guy a girl!" Suzuna commented scornfully as she got up and brushed herself off, "If its not gonna happen, it's not gonna happen! Why are you so interested in helping him anyways?"

"Like Kuroki said, we aren't complete bastards! If we hadn't been dragged into Amefuto – then tend to one we'd be heading for Juvi-Detention and later on Jail; So we owe this club a lot and we just wanna help out our 'brother'."

"Yeah, and Jail's were you end up as some guy's B*tch! Dealing with all sorts of sh*t and crap and really getting it up the a$$! So we're really grateful and all for helping us get our acts together! I haven't gotten any sh*t from my folks since we kicked amino's a$$es!" Kuroki said.

"Ge..get..getting what u-u-up the a-a-a?"

"Urusai dumbass – what are you trying to do? Scare him even worse?" Juumonji scolded, clouting his friend on the head again. The other linebacker mercifully shut his mouth in shame.

"Anyways Suzuna, why are you here so early anyways? Cheering practise doesn't usually begin till we're starting to get tired halfway through our practise session." Monta asked with his hands behind his head as they prepared to head to the clubhouse.

"Hrn Hrn! Isn't it obvious?" Suzuna asked with an upraised finger – her face full of cattish glee.

"No, not really…"

"Oi….Oi! Hey guys, Touga's still broken." Kuroki informed giving a light kick to the gloomy miasma surrounding his schoolmate.

"Ara ara….is he still upset over 'that'?" Suzuna sighed, "Mah well... no help for it (and it's not like I don't care)…" She said, crossing her arms, turning faintly pink, "Touga-kun…Tougano! Tou-Gan-Nou Shou-Zo!...SHOU-KUN GET A GRIP ALREADY!" She finally yelled – back straight, hands fisted by her side complete with a scary fang face, demonic eyes and (enlarged) enraged head. Everyone jumped backed at this display of altered personality – so far removed from the usual cheeky pintsized cheerful cheerleader. It was enough to break the gloomy lineman from his cocoon of despair though.

"Mou! Just get over it already!" She pouted, crossing her arms again and looking away a little, "I'm not even going to consider dating a guy that can't accept my Yaoi-otaku ness…" her cheeks flushing even more with that admission, Suzuna sneaked a peek at Tougano's reaction. [yay to dreamynitemare on livejournal for introducing me to this pairing – her version was really sweet and cute ^w^ ]

.

Touganou stared at the pintsized epitome of his dream girl, then the words she'd just said filtered through his flabbergasted brain, "U-Usou….You…You'd be willing to g-g-go on a date-o with me?" he cried leaping to his feet.

Suzuna pouted in her red devil cheerleading dress, then relented uncrossing her arms, "Maybe…but not if you're going to be stupid about the yaoi thing. I mean, they're just manga – it's not like it's that big a deal anyway." She clasped her hands behind her and looked up through her bangs at the taller schoolboy; her cheeks now flushed dark pink.

"YAHOOOO! Then –then you were seriously considering my offer last week? About going to the movies and stuff?" He cried jumping with joy. Suzuna blushed even harder and nodded, suddenly shy.

"Omedeto congratulations Suzuna"

"Nice one MAX!" Monta said giving a huge thumbs up.

"Hahhhaah, he's got a really weird taste in girls" Kuroki commented, shrugging in resignation.

"Can't be helped I suppose, he is that kind of idiot." replied Juumonji, a smile on his face at his friend's good luck.

"Ah Ha ha, welcome to the family My Brother!" Thock! "Urusai Baka!" Tougano said smacking Taki-kun to the floor.

.

Once the congratulations had been given, Monta turned to Suzuna, "So you came out this early to give him his answer then?"

"Not really, I was actually going to wait till the lunch hour to tell him in private. But desperate times call for desperate measures and how else would I get him to practise on time? Last thing I want is to have Hiruma come after me for reducing one of his linemen to a vegetable!"

"Ah sou…" they all agreed – after all, it was sad but unfortunately quite true.

"But then if you going to wait till later, why are you here so early?" Sena enquired.

"I thought I said it was obvious! To see if 'That' has happened again!"

"That?"

"Of course! Mamo-nee's Secret Admirer! "

"Mukkyaaa! Irritating Max! How dare he compete for my Mamori-swan's love!" Monta complained pulling his 'angry monkey' face.

"What 'compete'? Anyone else is better than a 'Monkey'!" Kuroki jested snidely.

"MUKKYEEE! ANGRY MAX!"

Amid the general rowdiness and the laughter emanating from the happy group as they made their way towards the club house to prepare for that morning's practise, Sena couldn't help but unobtrusively hug his bag to his suddenly too tight chest. He wished he could laugh as wholeheartedly as his friends but when he thought about whether another package had been left for his childhood friend, he couldn't help but feel uneasy.

.

As the last head disappeared from view; a long, lean black clad leg dangled down from the upper branches of the tree they had been sitting under. A familiar silhouette dropped to the ground and straightened to stare shrewdly at the departing club members as a pale green gum bubble popped ominously. As the cool summer breezed wafted through his pale blonde hair, Hiruma Youichi speculated with narrowed eyes the most INTRIGUING conversation he had just overheard.

He certainly hadn't asked them to come waltzing under the very tree he'd been resting in. And it certainly wasn't his fault that he had become an unwitting eavesdropper on their pathetic attempt at a private conversation of what was most undoubtedly NOT for his ears.

.

He had just been tapping away quite merrily on his laptop, organising his next nefarious deed when this particularly juicy piece of information had drifted up to his ever sharp ears. Now with the information at hand, the probabilities had most definitely increased for certain …...

.

.

.

Opportunities!

took a break from my sad attempt at a one shot 'Who's the Fool' (shameless plug) and switched to rewriting this one :)

as said before - this originally started completely differently! but i think (hope) it's actually better than the previous one that died.

as always please note me of any errors that i can fix etc.

unsure if this will turn smutty - no promises! i may actually succeed in staying clean and fluffy

H that's no fun ...

urusai - you'll get plenty in some of the other works!


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery of the Reappearing

Title: Betrayed by Cream Puffs

Theme: HiruSena

Author: Tania Dick

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't have the privilege of owning Eyeshield 21 (that honour belongs to the respective owner). I have simply *cough* borrowed *cough* the players for the purpose of setting them in torturous… I mean unrealistic situations…

.

[] = author's notes, comments

_Italics_ = generally mindspeech or private thoughts

.

+ Aside from a few changes this is pretty much what the original storyline was going to follow

.

Chapter 2: Recollections and Reappearing Creampuffs

.

Entering the club house the group found the common room abuzz with hushed conversations. It was already the second week and Sena was in dread of what he would find as he edged his way through the crowd, nodding to first years and other recognised faces. Komusbi, now a second year stood next to his revered senior huffing in power-go; whilst Kurita-sempai shuffled in place, twiddling his fingers with a face that switched between hungry expectation and concerned bewilderment. Takimura Gen, otherwise known as Musashi looked at the item on the table in focused contemplation; he nodded gravely at Sena as he emerged from the crowd with the others.

"Musashi-san" Sena greeted, pointedly not looking at the table.

"S-s-sena-kun! It might not be what we think…I'm sure it's just a goodluck present for all of us to share, maybe…" Kurita flailed, half compassionate, half hopeful.

"…really? I wonder…" mused Musashi; almost to himself.

.

"AH!" Suzuna finally emerged from the crowd of footballers congratulating her and Tougano, after the brawly lineman had promptly announced their pairing upon entering the club house. "There! See! And you were acting like it wasn't going to happen again!" she teased, giving the smaller runningback a sound smack on the back thereby forcing him to drop his bag as he gasped for breath and giving him no alternative but to look at the item on the table…

.

"Eh?" Suzuna stared at Sena's odd reaction after perceiving the package of innocuous Kariya Creampuffs on their homely common room table. The boy had jumped back like a scorched cat and was pressed against the wall between Kurita and Musashi, arms and legs splayed as he wore a wide-eyed look that could only be described as abject terror upon his face.  
"Sena what's wrong?"

"Nu-nu-nothing!"

The blue haired cheerleader stared at him, unconvinced "…You know something, don't you?" her 'gossip antenna' jabbing forwarding to point accusingly at the nervous school hero. Eyes bugging out, Sena shook his head furiously side to side as he panicked under the direct questioning.

"Hnnnnnnn!" Still thinking, Suzuna spared a quick glance at the huge lineman and kicker that were displaying (for them) signs of knowing more than most.

"You guys know who it is, don't you!" she whispered fiercely, confident that her interrogation would be hidden undercover of the other hushed conversations in the club room. Kurita predictably trembled along with Sena, as the sweat broke out on their foreheads but remained silent. Musashi was as stoic as ever.

"Fine then!" she huffed irritably, crossing her arms in angry defeat. "…but I'm gonna find out anyway! Whether you tell me or not! You guys know something…and Hiruma's got something to do with it as well, hasn't he! What? Is he going to blackmail Mamo-nee's admirer so that he doesn't come again?" she pressured, hands now on her hips. Her only answer was the quick flicking of eyes as Kurita, Musashi and Sena all shared a look…

.

_Oooooooh! Boys! Not only are they dense about love and romance, but they have to have that annoying 'stick together, don't betray the man-pack' attitude and not spill secrets!_ She inwardly fumed,_ that or Hiruma promised to do something Really nasty if they spoiled his fun this time…_

.

"Ehhhhhhh! Why's everyone bunched up? Wasn't practise on today?" a familiar voice sounded out over the hum of the club room. The whole room went silent as Anezaki Mamori entered the room. "You're all so serious! Was there an injury?"

"Ah…no...it's just…" Yukimitsu tried to explain.

"Youkata that's a relief" Mamori said with a relieved smile. "If that's the case then you should all be suiting up and getting ready for practise! Ganbatte! Fight-o Fight-o!" she cheered punching the air as she tried to alleviate the tension of the room "….Mina-saneveryone" her face fell as her attempt failed.

"MAMORI-SWAN!" Monta bawled as he desperately hugged Mamori's skirts.

"Monta! What's wrong?" she asked as she gently hugged the younger boy. She looked around, scanning the room to try and locate the cause for the boy's distress – half expecting to see the dreaded nemesis of her life chuckling & lording over another insane training plan. Her eyes landed upon the package resting on the table with its plainly printed tag visible for all to see...

.

TO: ANEZAKI MAMORI

.

"IT"S HERE!" she cried, swooping down and quickly hugging the bag of delectable delights to her chest, completely disregarding the heartbroken Monta who had been flung aside like a ragdoll.

"Ma-ma-mamori…swan…" tears in his eyes, Monta ineffectually reached out as he watched his crush's happy face as she opened the package.

"Sugoi! There's even more than the last time! There must be at least forty!" face alight with joy, the older schoolgirl lost no time in stuffing her face. "Oishii….Kariya most definitely have the best creampuffs! Light and moist and with just the right level of crispy crunch! Oh-ho! This one has strawberry cream! Ooooooh! Mocha cream swirls! Nougat choc chip! Honeycomb! Tiramisu! …"

.

"An-anooou Ma-mamori-neesan? Shouldn't you be carefull? Th-they might b-be bad for y-you!" Sena broke through her glib chatter as he allowed his concern to show.

"DAMAE!no way " Mamori-neesan's alter ego surfaced as she clasped the bag of delicacies to her bosom, eyes glaring with the demon that only emerged when her vice was threatened.

.

Sena sweatdropped and backed away from his childhood friend. His memory unavoidably recalling the first time he'd learnt of his dear friend's monster sweet tooth:

"_Stop bullying Sena!" yelled the young girl with chestnut hair, waving her recorder at the departing scoundrels. "Mou! Didn't I tell you to stay away from those guys?"_

"_G-gomen nasai, Mamori-neesan…datei datei but but they…" the smaller boy's explanation was halted as his older friend quickly brushed him off._

"_Well, at least you weren't too badly hurt this time around. But Sena, why did you come here? You know they like to hang around the riverbank! What if you had been pushed in again…Eh? Nani what's this?" _

"_Ah! Well, you see…" Sena wrapped his arms firmly around his middle as his sweater began to wriggle._

"_Sena you show me right now!"_

_The small brunette hesitated then grudgingly lifted his sweater revealing the bedraggled tiny kitten hidden away from sight. _

"_T-th-they said they were going to d-dr-drown it!" Sena said, his breath hitching as the tears threatened to fall once again._

"…_Sena…" a small smile graced her lips as Mamori knelt to the ground and gently hugged her younger friend, mindful of the small scrap of fur now cradled in his arms, "Omedeito congratulation!" she said and kissed him on the forehead, "You were always too kind… congratulations on finding your courage." Five year old Sena beamed as he snuggled the sopping wet kitty._

_._

"_Ne? Mamori-neechan? Do you think I'll be able to keep it?" they had been walking back towards Sena's house, when the young boy had asked his question._

"_It?...Ah! You mean kitty-chan? Hmmm…" the older girl paused in thought, finger to her lip as she contemplated, "I don't know…but we can always ask auntie Mihae, yes? After all you were soooo brave to save the kitty; I'm sure she'll want to let you keep your new friend!" she quickly added as the smaller boy's face fell. _

"_Demo….what if *hic* she *hic* doesn't? Boku wa daisuki daisuki neko-chan I really really like kitty-chan!" I [think that's the right romanji, might be 'motto motto suki']_

_At this point Sena stopped walking and out right howled, hugging the little kitten and burying his tears into its soft fur. _

"_Sena…" Mamori stared at the depth of emotion displayed by her small friend. Usually Sena tried his hardest not to cry so that people wouldn't have to be worried about him (admittedly it usually had the opposite effect, but still she was quite proud that Sena would hide his troubles in attempt to be brave) but to show so much unrestrained emotion… she couldn't help smiling as the kitten snuggled against it's new friend trying to cheer him up and turning beseeching emerald green eyes to the older girl._

_._

"_Sena?" she gently placed a hand on the crying child's shoulder. Sena turned tearful eyes to his friend, hiccupping in his effort to stop crying and becoming bright red and ashamed at his woeful display of selfishness. "G-gomen na *hic*nasai *sniff*"_

"_Nnnnn!" Mamori shook her head slowly, " Daijoubu!it's alright if auntie Mihae won't allow it then shall I tell you what?"_

_The small boy shook his head, flinching as Mamori gently wiped away his tears with her handkerchief. "Okasan and Otousan mother and father said I could get a pet for my birthday this year, I was going to get a cute little doggie, but if auntie mihae says you can't keep kitty-chan then how about I take care of her for you? You can come and visit her whenever you like and I'll take care of her. But it'll be your kitty, 'kay?" _

_The small boy stared with mouth agape, then threw himself into her arms (careful of the kitten) and hugged his friend as hard as he could as he turned a smile filled with a beaming angelic glow upon her. "Honto ni ? Honto Honto? WAI! Arigato Mamori-neechan!" He nuzzled his face into her shirt again as the small kitten purred for all it's worth._

_._

"_Ne? Mamori-neechan? How did you know kitty-chan was a girl?" they had continued walking again after Mamori had cleaned the small boy's face of tears._

"_Actually I don't! I better check…excuse me" this to the cat that yowled its protest as she lifted its tail. "Hmmmm…I'm not sure but I think it really is a girl – I'll get otousan to check when we get it home but for now what will you call it?"_

"_Call it?"_

"_Uh-huh! After all she's still going to be your cat, right"_

"_Nnnnnn….ICHIGO!"_

"_Ichigo?"_

"_Hai! Cause she's the same colour as ichigostrawberry!" _

"_Sugoi Sena-kun. That's very clever, and if it's a boy kitty then you can still call him Ichigo-kun! Very well, Ichigo it is!" Mamori announced clapping her hands together and nodding at the decision made._

"_Ne? like it Ichigo-chan?" Sena asked, the tiny kitten meowed its pleasure and rubbed its face against his._

_._

_._

"_Gomen nasai Sena. I'm really very sorry, but we just can't afford a pet right now." Mihae apologised as her son's face fell. She hated having to break her baby's heart like this, but the truth was the truth. It was just too bad that it had to happen after he'd been so brave today as well. _

"_Mnnn!" Sena lifted his head with a brave smile as he shook off his mother's worry "Daijoubu! Mamori-neechan promised that if I couldn't keep Ichigo-chan at home then I could keep her at Mamori-neechan's! ne!" _

_Both females watched as the young boy's lower lip trembled as he fought his tears, but the brave façade did not break._

"_Ee no?" Is that right _

"_Hai, if it's alright with you Auntie Mihae."_

"_Are you sure Mamori-chan? I know you were hoping for a puppy…"_

"_Daijoubu, Daijoubu " Mamori waved away Mihae's concern with a bright smile, " after all, Sena went to a lot of trouble to save his Ichigo-chan and I know mom prefers cats to dogs anyway."_

"_Well, if you're sure and your parents are alright with it, then I don't have a problem. I'd love to help out with costs but at the moment; what with the mortgage and having to pay for the new fridge and all, we just can't afford to. Perhaps later on once our debts are paid; we can put something towards Ichigo-chan's upkeep, but right now it's just too difficult… I must say I feel quite guilty, it's just like you to go to all this effort for Sena's sake."_

"_Its fine, I don't mind and Sena deserves to keep his kitty!"_

"_Arigato gozaimasu Mamori-neechan" Little Sena bowed his gratitude to his friend._

"_Mou! Now you cut that out, it's not like I'm giving up my birthday pet for you and Ichigo-chan will be a wonderful companion when you aren't around to visit her, ne?"_

_Sena beamed and twirled about holding his kitty up in the air as it mewed happily. "Yatta! We're gonna be friends now Ichigo-chan!"_

_._

"_I must say it certainly is an adorable little kitten. It might pay to have your father look at it as soon as possible and check for a microchip in case it has an owner… after all, that beautiful strawberry tabby coat with white paws, chin & chest makes her look like a purebred of some kind." Mihae commented as Sena went to show Ichigo-chan his room._

"_For Sena's sake I hope that's not the case – he'd be heartbroken if he had to give up his kitty. By the way I'm not entirely sure if she's a girl, would you know how to tell Auntie Mihae?"_

"_I can take a look but I'm not sure if I'm any better – your father's the best one to ask these things after all."_

_So saying that both females walked up to Sena's room to check on his kitten but without much luck since Mihae couldn't definitely say whether the little kitten was a boy or a girl._

_._

_._

"_Ne? Mamori-neechan?"_

_They had been walking towards Mamori's house (Sena always appreciated the fact that Mamori-neechan would walk him home if she could; even though she lived in the completely opposite direction). _

"_Yes Sena?"_

"_How come you were walking along the riverbank today? I thought you had shopping time with your friends today?"_

"_I did, but then I remembered…AH! NO! I ALMOST FORGOT! I hope they're not closed yet!" Mamori suddenly picked up the pace only to turn around quickly and grab Sena's hand, "You come too!"_

_Sena suddenly found himself whisked off his feet and virtually dragged almost airborne as Mamori headed in a tangent from the road back home._

_._

"_Mamori-neechan, what?" Sena panted, as they finally came to a stop. (He wasn't going to tell her that Ichigo-chan had had to dig in her claws to avoid being thrown off, but the kitty was already licking him an apology as her fur began to smooth down again.)_

_He took stock of their surroundings. They were outside the newly opened Bakery called Kariya. _

"_Yaparii!all right! Still 15 minutes to closing time!"_

"_Mamori-neechan…what's so special about the bakery?"_

"_Ehhhh! Didn't you know? Today's the release of their new creampuff flavour! Strawberry Delights!" _

_Sena and Ichigo-chan shared a look, as his friend started giving off weird little love hearts._

"_Come on Sena!"_

"_Yurk!" …_

_._

_Sena looked about the store after he'd been yanked into it by an over enthusiastic Mamori. He didn't really get what the big deal was, after all; Mamori-neechan's behaviour had him expecting golden shelves and gemstones or something – the inside was just your typical bakery store. _

"_Ojii-san, Konichi wa" Mamori smiled at the head attendant. _

"_Ho ho…back again Ohime-sama? I was wondering when you'd arrive. You haven't missed a single new release of any of our products since we've opened."_

"_Of course not! Kariya have just the BEST creampuffs!"_

"_Glad to hear it" the old baker chuckled, "Righty-o, One specially made creampuff for one of our best customers coming right up!" he added with a flourish of the tongs. _

"_HONTO NI? Arigato Ojii-san" Mamori squealed, stars alighting her eyes as the old baker placed a creampuff at least twice the size of the others in a paper bag for the young girl. _

_._

_Sena edged a couple of steps away from his friend, he'd never seen her quite so….sparkly…before. It was actually kind of scary in a way – Mamori-neechan was usually so proper and Sena didn't recall ever seeing her behave like the older schoolgirls did over the popular males in the magazines…especially over a piece of food. _

"_Heeeey, Old man – you sure you wanna give that little girl such a big puff? We'll be in trouble if she makes herself sick on it and the parents' sue us!" one of the helpers spoke up._

"_Daijoubu, daijoubu" the old man waved away the concern, "this little miss can handle it just fine, isn't that right Ohime-sama?"_

"_Unn!" Mamori smiled up in reply._

"_Maaaaan, maybe you don't have a problem with giving kids diabetes, but at least some of us have a moral conscience. Here little girl, let me swap that with one that won't make you sick…"_

"_I wouldn't do that, Daiboro-kun – you'll regret it" the old man warned_

"_Don't be silly, she'll still have a creampuff – just one that won't make her sick, that's all" the younger attendant said, walking out from behind the counter to reach for Mamori's paper bag._

_._

"_DON'T TOUCH MY CREAMPUFF!" the attendant fell back in shock over the growl that emanated from the suddenly changed young school girl. Daiboro felt his cheeks heat up as he clearly heard snickers from not just his fellow workers but also the regular customers in the store._

_A dangerous look flickered from behind the dark eyes of the young girl in front of him and he found himself gulping in fear….there was something very odd about this child…_

_._

"_I warned you Daiboro-kun. This little princess has a monster of a sweet tooth so it's better not to get between her and her snacks…at least if you don't want to be injured in some manner. Her parents are perfectly aware that she's capable of managing such a large treat – that's why I make them that size specifically for her." He shared a grin with his favourite customer. A grin she returned with a slightly ravenous one of her own._

"_Hmmm…. And who's this little fellow?" asked the shop owner as he noticed the tiny child edging slightly away holding a kitten – of all things._

_Mamori turned around, "ah that's Sena! Sena-kun it's alright, Ojii-san won't bite…he's really really nice!"_

"_Hooou… so this is your little cousin that has …problems, is it?"_

_Mamori nodded, slightly downcast but brightened as she said "But, you know, today – Sena found his courage today, 'cos he saved his new little kitten from some bullies today!"_

"_Really? That's good to hear" smiled the shop owner as he leant over the small child._

_Sena edged away slightly, he was beginning to freak out a little. To begin with he wasn't used to having all this attention from a whole lot of strangers (he usually avoided people) – why did it seem like everyone in that store knew who he was? (he was to find out later – much later – that Mamori had an unfortunate loose jaw after her sweet fix and tended to babble about a lot of things; mostly about him…that probably should have been kept private)._

_._

"_So lad, what's your little friend called then?" the old man asked kneeling down. Sena was thankful for that – the owner was kind of scary when he towered over you like that._

"_E-e-e-e-eto….I c-c-called her Ichigo!...Yup! she's called Ichigo-chan! 'Cos she looks like one!" he proudly proclaimed as he relaxed and held up his new kitten for inspection. _

_Gently the old man inspected the tiny creature, generating a happy purr as he expertly stroked the tiny thing's ears, ever watchful of the little boy in front of him and noting how the child relaxed as the kitten indicated that he was a friend. _

"_She's a nice little one that you've found there boy," he said handing her back and getting up off his knees with a groan, "Now, what can we get for a brave little boy like yourself?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Care for a creampuff? Ichigo-chan can try an ichigo puff like Ohime-sama's – a small one mind, since kittens can't have as much cream without getting ill. Would you like a Chocolate puff?"_

"_D-de-demo…I d-don't have the mo.."_

"_Don't worry, don't worry – it's on the house boy. A Reward for being Brave! Even Heros get to have prizes."_

"_H-h-hero!" the watchers in the store chuckled or cooed as the tiny little doll-like boy flushed deep pink with embarrassed pride._

_._

"_Go on Sena, Ojii-san's a nice Ojii-san" Mamori-neechan said with a smile._

_Sena stepped hesitantly up to the counter where the brightly coloured confections proudly displayed themselves; blithely unaware of the encouraging smiles worn by the patrons that were fully aware of his daily struggles. _

"_Take your time laddie boy, no need to rush – I'll be right here once you've made your decision" Said the store owner as he continued to serve his other customers._

_._

"_See Sena, it's fine! Look they have a Chocolate puff, oooooh! And there's the Double Fudge! And Vanilla Bean; and Passionfruit Twist…though that one might be a little to tart for you. Lemon Cream is good and ohhhh! Look there's the Melba Peach Surprise!..."_

_Poor little Sena was overwhelmed by the number of treats – far more than he was used too, since him mother was very careful of his dental health. Mamori-neechan's running commentary wasn't helping; even though he knew she was only trying to help but…._

"_Anoooo, Mamori-neechan… m-may maybe you could choose for me?" Sena asked hugging Ichigo-chan for some reassurance – this way he wouldn't offend the nice old man by choosing a flavour that he didn't like and put everyone's kindness to waste!_

"_Ehhh! But Sena, this is your treat – you need to choose it yourself!" _

"_B-b-b-but I've never r-r-really had a cremopuffu before…" He stammered, instinct telling him he was walking on dangerous ground._

"_NAAAANIIIII!" _

_._

_It definitely had been the wrong thing to say! Sena jumped back hugging Ichigo-chan (who was just as terrified as he was), eyes bugging out with fear, he looked up at his nice sweet Mamori-neechan that had suddenly morphed into a most terrifying being – scarier than even his usual type of bully. Eyes blazing, the monster had him in it's vice like grip squeezing till it bruised his shoulders, breathing down on him as it loomed over his head growling out something incomprehensible to the now terrified child._

"_WHAT DOOO YOUUU MEEEAN YOU HAVEN'T EVER HAD A CREAM PUFF! THEY ARE THE BEST! THE BESTEST BESTEST BESTEST! DO YOU UNDERSTAND! YOU ABSOLUTELY HAVE TO HAVE ONE AND LIKE IT!" _

"_ohime-sama, calm down please" but the plea was lost in the thunderous growl that had emanated from the monster's chest. The Monster didn't even realise that it was shaking Sena as it tried to tell him something important._

_For the highly strung little boy, who had already had such a momentous day – it was all too much._

_Throwing back his head, he wailed and bawled his fear out to the world._

_._

_To the watching patrons, it was almost comical how fast the monster demon tooth calmed down to reveal the sweet kind and caring school girl that was completely confused as to why her little friend was all of a sudden terrified of the bakery. _

_The store owner sighed as the little boy ran out of his bakery, he hadn't realised that asking such a simple question would turn into such a complete mess!_

_._

_A few moments later, once the explanations had been made Mamori had come out of the store with a gift box of about 20 different creampuffs and a letter to her parents. She'd apologised to Sena and the trip to her house to install the kitten had been completed without any other interruptions (but Sena had been quiet the entire trip). _

.

Sena smiled grimly at the recollection. Ichigo-chan had taught him a lot of things – Love, friendship, life (when she'd had her first litter), winning (she'd won a number of ribbons as a show cat) & death (old age had finally caught up with her and they'd had to send her to sleep). His current kitten, Pitt was the runt from Ichigo-chan's last litter.

.

Mamori hadn't realised but, traumatised little Sena hadn't had more than one mouthful of the creampuffs gifted to him by the storeowner – Mamori-neesan had eaten the enitre box.

What's more now that Sena knew of her secret – she hadn't bothered to hide it any further.

.

However, the trauma had been lasting and Sena had found it easier on the whole to let Mamori-neesan have the last slice of cake or dessert when their families had dined together rather than fighting over it with the Demon Sweet Tooth.

As a result, Mamori had wound up with the misguided assumption that like typical boys – Sena didn't like sweet things (which he actually did; just not to the level of Kurita-sempai and Mamori-neesan did!) He hadn't had any chocolate or sweets since his tenth year – and it had been easier to let Mamori-neechan eat the valentine chocolates she gave him, than face awkward questions from his mom.

.

Now once again, he had to try to deal with the Demon Sweet Tooth (as he usually dubbed it). Sena felt quite awkward about it – usually it was Mamori-neesan admonishing him to be careful, not the other way around.

"But Mamori-neesan, we don't e-even know who's giving them t-t-to you! What i-i-if they've been poisoned to make us worry over our nakama comrade instead of the game that's coming up? Like the Scorpions?"

"Then yooooou'll just have to CRUSH them!" came the rumbling growl of a reply.

_It's scary how different she becomes once that sweet tooth wakes up_ Sena thought to himself.

Bottom line, there was no separating Mamori from her sweet treat.

"Ahahahaha ha ha hah…" after a bout of nervous laughter, Sena gave up, "Okay everyone, let's just suit up and get ready for Practice….before Hiruma gets here" he sighed. Even the usual dire emergency of having Hiruma hanging around and breathing down their necks was having no effect as the club; as one watched in open mouthed amazement as Mamori let out a squeal as she located the next layer of creampuffs under the 20 she had just inhaled…

.

Will end this chapter here; again – if you notice any errors please notify me so that I may alter them. Also seems to have a different feel to the original writing but can't be helped.

After reading some replies am slowly switching to only English….but may still use some romanji words if the situation allows – we will see.

I was going to write more for the memory section…but I started wrapping it up since it was going on for ever! Hopefully fanfiction will allow the upload as a single file – and not a split one *fingers crossed*

.

Not sure if the chapter title is correct or suits it …was going to go with either 'Mystery of the reappearing creampuffs' or 'Memories of Creampuffs' - but I still like the alliteration of the one I ended up using! :D

.

Aw crap – stupid fanfiction doesn't allow for that number of characters in the chapter title slot :( will have to use Mystery of the Reappearing Creampuffs after all lolz


End file.
